As a silver halide black and white photographic material for printing a developed or processed transparent color photographic material (e.g., a color negative photographic film), a blue spectral-sensitized black and white photographic paper and a panchromatically sensitized black and white photographic paper are well known. However, when the former type of photographic paper is used for printing a developed transparent color photographic material, the graininess of the images formed is very poor since such a photographic paper mainly contains yellow colored images of the developed transparent color photographic material as information. Hence, the images formed are unsuitable for viewing. the other hand, since in the latter type of panchromatic photographic paper, the safelight for the printing is limited to panchromatic light or infrared light, the working place for the printing is restricted and further, since the safelight for handling the photographic paper is dark, it is impossible to perform the work while confirming the progressing state of the development of the photographic paper, this results in a reduction of the finished quality of the print. Also, since the panchromatic photographic paper picks up cyan colored images of a developed transparent color photographic material as information, the sharpness of the images formed is reduced.